Happiness and Heartache
by E-Cforeverandalways
Summary: This is my first fanfic ever. . It is set post 'all fall down' calleigh has to work up the courage to tell eric the most amazing news, while one of their own is dying. reviews are appriciated*disclaimer i DO NOT own csi miami or any of its characters
1. Come on tell him

As Eric paced through the white hallways the smell of the sanitary hospitol started to make him sick. Hed been there for hours waiting and watching every member of his team wake for her, she was still down, still lying in a bed with wires and machines hooked up to her. The docters said it would take longer for her to recover since shes had a previous lung condition, but he was still scared that she wouldn't wake up. That he would never stare into the beautiful emerald eyes and lose himself in her love.

He couldn't take it any more; waiting there he needed to see her now. So he got up ran out of the room and raced to her bedside. When he entered rom 234b, he saw her. _You know this is been happenening a lot lately ive been here more in the past year than I have in my entire life he thought_.Her body lay peacefully yet the look on her face didn't seem like she was at took a seat next to her and picked up her hand and gave a firm but gentle kiss.

''_Oh Calleigh" he said_

It was late and he was tired, but he dare not go to sleep in chance he might miss her waking up. As he started to feel himself get comfortable he heard a knock on the door. It was Horatio. He had this look on his face like he just lost someone close to him.

''_Hey H whats up''_

''_Hows she doing''_

"_As good as she can be. The doctors said it won't be long now before she wakes."_

"_I…I have some news." _

_Oh no Eric thought to himself_

"_What happened``_

"_Its Cardoza hes not doing well. He docters say he has very little chance of wakeing. He was unfortunetly in the room where the airborne cemical was most distributed. We are working as hard as we can to get this guy. When Calleigh wakes up take her home, take care of her Ill call if I have any more news."_

All Eric could do was gave a simple nod, and with that Horatio was gone. He went back to Calleighs bedside trying to wrap his brain around all the things that had happened. When he first got to the lab and the sight of everyone down almost made him go weak in the knees. Suddenly he heard the rustleing of the paper sheets he turned around to see her staring up at him. Ahh those eyes he couldn't help himself he ran over and pulled her into his embrace.

"_Im so glad your ok, I Love you"_

"_I love you too Eric…ya know we really need to stop making this a habit. These life and death expirences are really tireing."_

He couldn't help but smile at her statement that was just like her to brighten the mood. He sensed something was wrong though by the look on her face he could tell that she was worried about something but what. He asked her if everything was ok and he simply got back the calleigh response 'Im fine'. He decided to push it off for now sinced she asked a more important question how is the team. He told her every one was fine except for Jesse. Tears started to well in her eyes but she held them back when the docter walked in.

"_I see your awake we're gunna run a couple more test just to be sure then you can finally go home" The bright eyed male said _

She smiled faintly put her hand on her somache, and then rolled her tongue over her lips and pretended to cough. She asked Eric to go get her some water and he happily agreed. With Eric out of the room she immediately asked questions.

"_How is the baby" she asked worridly_

"_Everything is perfectly fine you didn't inhale the toxin long enough for it to have an effect"_

She sighed in relief she knew she had to tell him but not like this…wait did he already know

"_Did you tell him?"_

"_No, we only do if the baby is in harm or the mother is in critical con…"  
_

Eric entered the room and handed her the cup of water 'thanks babe' she said and gave a look to the docter that told him to end the converstation there. With that it was about another hour there and Eric was driving Calleigh home. To _their _home.

~~~~~AT HOME~~~~~~

Calleigh was washing of the smell and presence of the hospitaol off her body. She took a little longer in the shower than normal because she was thinking of a way to tell him that she was carrying their child. Whoa it hit her like a rock their child. She clutched her stomach and smile she wanted nothing more than to have a family with Eric, but did he feel the same way?

"_Damn it" _she said __as she dropped the soap, oh well she had already washed twice before, she couldn't stand in there any longer she stepped on the cool bathroom tile her head was spinning 'oh my god im really gunna do this she thought to herself'. She got dressed into her pj's which were a pair of sweat pants and a too small she was going to throw away but Eric liked it so she keep it. 'Ahh so many memories with him, good memories'

**~Flashback *Two weeks ago*~**

**They both had, had a rough day at work so they were hoping to come home and just relax, soak up eachothers presence.(Yeah like that was gunna happen) They were lying on the couch watching pointless reality shows, well not really watchin every once and a while Eric would snake his hands around her and steal a passoniate kiss. It became a game to see if she was fast enough to get away, so she sat there alert waiting for him to make his move. The truth is she never really wanted to get away she wanted to kiss him one quick movement Eric rolled on top of her and pinned her top the couch.**

"_**Not fair"**_** she pouted **

"_**Oh you like it" **_**he smile, oh the famous Delko smile that made her want to pounce on him right there.**

**He leaned down to kiss her but she moved her head. **

"_**Hey''**_

''_**Just given you a taste of your own medicine."**_

"_**Alright, I learned my lesson"**_

"_**Oh I don't think you have." **_**With that she led him to the bedroom and…**

**~End Flashback~**

The memory made her smile that was the night that she forgot to take her pill, well the whole past week she walked into ther bedroom and saw Eric simply in a pair of boxers sound asleep. She took this moment to really look at him, study him. She was dangerously and madly in love with this man. She never ever would let him go...ever. She tip toed over to the bed and got snuggled under the covers in her side faceing him. 'Now or never Calleigh just do it...DO IT' as she tapped his shoulder she felt her heart skip a beat.


	2. Love and Horror

Authors note- Sorry if there are mistakes I don't proof read the greatest enjoy~E-Cforeverandalways

'To late to turn back now'

As Eric's eyes fluttered open and he became aware of his surrondings he noticed a certain blonde starring right at him. She had the same look on her face like at the hospitol and he again asked her whats wrong forgetting her last answer of im fine. To his surprise it wasn't just an im fine it was a heartfelt answer.

"_Eric…uhh…you know how a couple days ago we promised eachother something. We promised that we would never fall apart, that we would always be there for eachother no matter what. Well I meant that, I truly meant it. I was speaking from my heart not caring who would here, who would know, but after that night I wondered if you meant it the same way I did. Do you?"_

There was a long pause and Calleighs eyes began to fill with tears. `Great he is just gunna walk out like every other man that I let in my life' That was all that was racing through her mind, she didn't even think about the baby, but about how she wouldn't be able to stand being apart from him. She was freaking out until finally he spoke.

"_Calleigh...you mean everything to mean, everything, and I guess im more concerend than mad that you don't know that by now. I know that you are the one I want to spend the rest of my life with because I need you with me all the time. When you're not with me I think about you, still to this day when I see you my heart skips a beat and screams I LOVE YOU. When you are not next to me at night when I can't feel you breathing, can't feel your heartbeat it hurts, it physically hurts. And everytime we make love and kiss, I know this is going to sound so cliché but it's like we are the only two people on the world."_

Pretty soon he felt tears in his own eyes but he was a man and he dare not let them fall. As she was sitting there absorbing all he said he cupped her cheek lowered his head a kissed her. It was a long kiss, and he only grazed her lips with his, bit it was enough to make Calleigh understand.

"_Do you understand me?"_

All she could do was nod and pull his so close that they seemed as if they were one person. As she broke their connection she simoly said.

"_I love you too"_

"_Ha that's it"_

"_Words cannot describe how much I feel for you"_

When those words hit Eric's ears all he could do was stare into his favorite emerald eyes. He knew and she knew that they werent really looking at eachother but deep inside one anohter. 'Nows the perfect time to tell him o he will be so happy.'

"_Eric….Im p-"_

Ring Ring - she was interuptted by the worst thing in the world, her phone, crap why did they need her at work now, Come on.

"_Its ok answer it, we can talk later"_

She just wanted to take the call and be done with it. She looked and the caller I.D then realized it was Horation, and then she realized what time it was. Why is he calling so late? She hesitatly answered.

"_Duquesne"_

"_Calleigh uhh I have bad news and I think you might want to sit doen if your knot already."_

"_I am" _she said kind of scared

"_Cardoza... Jesse has passed about a half hour ago. The docters did every thing they could but he was just too far gone."_

The words hit her like a freight train all she could do was the one thing she never does, break down. Eric watched with worry 'what was goin on'

"_Do you need me to come up there?"_

"_No it would be best for you to stay where you im having the nightshift take care of this one. Calleigh does happen to be there. Ive been trying to call his phone but he doesn't answer."_

"_Yes he is"_

"_Could you tell him, save me antoher horrid phone cal?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Take care Calleigh"_

Line disconnected. She told Eric bettween sobs and he was equally shocked. Everyone just expected Jesse to wake up noone believed that this would happen. As she cried into his chest all he could do was comfort her until she said one of the strangest things.

"_It's my entire fault that hes dead!"_

**TBC**


	3. The box you should'nt open

~ **Hey heres the next chapter, and another cliffy, and thank you to those who reviewed the story it is very much appriciated.**

**`E-Cforverandalways**

'What? How could it posibly be her fault she had nothing to do with it? She must just feel guilty that shes here and hes not.' Those were the thoughts that raced through Erics mind as he heard Calleigh keep going on and on about it being all her fault.

"_Cal, Babe it's not your fault. What are you talking about?"_

"_He…he was only in the DNA lab…because I had him run some tests for me because it was the end of the day and …and I was tired."_

She pushed herself up against him even harder finding more comfor t in his strong embrace. She couldn't believe she was lazy enough to ask someone else to do her job. Even though he insisted she never should have done that.

"_Oh calleigh, you didn't know no one knew that, that certain lab was going to be the place where the toxin was most emitted."_

"_That doesn't make it ok!"_

"_Listen to me, cal you did not kill him. The guy in custody killed him. Hey, look at me do not beat yourself up over this you couldn't have prevented it….Just think of it this way, at least now he can be happy with his wife."_

She didn't want to accept it but after about an hour she calmed herself down and really thought about what Eric had said. Jesse really will be happy up there, now that hes with the person he cares most about.

"_It's just hard to tell you the greatest news of our lives, while his family got the worst. We lost a member of our team….our family."_

She said that last part in barly a whisper but he heard it and it broke his heart to see her like this.

"_That's ok you can tell me in the morning."_

Then he looked at the clock realizing that it was almost time to get ready for work.

"_Calleigh why don't you just go to sleep, ok ill call H mabey we or just you can get the day off."_

She wasn't the one to agree with taking a personal day but she said yes and asked Eric if he didn't mind, she would like him to stay home also. He got up and went to call H, and she lay there on the bed she tried to wipe her tearstaind cheeks. How could she sleep at time like this her head was throbbing her stomach was holding another human being, its just to much for her to night Calleigh Duquesne said a small prayer for her lost friend, and realized that she better tell Eric before it's too late.

In the morining Calleigh awoke to beams of sunlight streaming through her curtains. She tried to move but a certain male's arms were wrapped around her protectivly. She smiled and enjoyed the moment for a while. Today was the day, finally.

Eric being the sweet guy that he is was already awake and didn't want to deprive her of her sleep so he was faking, but now that shes up he can do one quick movement she was lying on top of him. She giggled and then suddenly regreted it because she thought about Jesse.

"_It's ok to laugh, my love."_

"_I know its just weird knowing he's gone, but I decided to tell you."_

"_Oh reall, and what-"_

"_Im pregnant"_ She said with a mega watt smile

"_Excuse me."_

She nodded took his hand and put it on her stomach.

"_Two weeks."_

He was in complete shock all he could seem to do was take her in his arms and kiss her, like it was the last time he ever would. He wanted nothing more than to have a family with Calleigh. She was right this was the best news of his life. Something shocked them both back into reality. A small knock on the door, so faint they barely heard it, but it was definitely there. Eric sadly broke the kiss and winked at her before he left he room leaving her feel brand new. He opened the door but no one was there, he looked down to see a package addressed to Calleigh.He wondered what it could posibly be she didn't order anything lately and there was no return address. He walked across the kitchen, up the stairs, and into their looked at him confused, but without even thinking she opened it. There was a small picture taped to the bottom. It was a picture of Calleigh and Eric doing a little more than just making out at the club they went to with Ryan and Walter a couple weeks ago. Written on the back it said '_never trust a pretty couple. See you soon.'_


	4. Scream to get shot

**Authors note* **

**Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. My Computers internet was acting funny **** but anyways hope you like it R&R plz. I like this chapter it's another cliffy.**

**~E/Cforeverandalways**

As Calleigh and Eric sat there in complete shock all they could think about was what they could have possibly done, but the problem was they had'nt done anything. They were'nt mad and they were'nt sad or upset they were just… confused. They really didn't need anyone on their backs about the photos especillay the guys at work so they both decided to keep this to themselves. Going into that decision thinking that it was someone just pulling a prank.

As the week crawled on Calleigh and Eric kept receiving more pictures of them, more notes, and on top of that going to Jesses little prank was starting to get out of control, they couldn't call the cops, well because they were the cops. They were stuck; it wasn't until the next Sunday after Jesses's funeral Calleigh and Eric got very scared. Like always it was another package no name,and no return address, but that wasn't the weird thing. This time the picture of them was taken from inside Calleighs house. Which means someone was in her bedroom, watching them. Just the thought of that sent shivers down calleighs spine. On the back it read 'YOU KILLED MY BROTHER, AND TRUST ME I WILL RETURN THE FAVOR.'

"_Oh my gosh, how…how is that pos-….we didn't…god were so stupid!" _Calleigh began to cry

"_We didn't do anything wrong Call it was our day off we couldn't of saved that man." _Erics mind drifted back to that day. The day he thought he would never have to think about.

**~FLASHBACK~**

**It was a warm typical Miami morning and Calleigh and Eric lay awake enjoying the way eachothers heart beats meshed together, they surprisingly had the day off, but unfourtanatly they were still on call. Who cares, they didn't. They were going to have a romantic crime free day if it killed them.**

"**Hey" Eric said grogily**

"**Good Morining"**

**He pulled her in for a kiss and she happily execpted. She felt his hand creep up her side; play with the rim of her tight **_**Miami Heat **_**shirt and under went his cold yet warm hands. She semi-forcfully pushed him away and looked at her side table.**

"**Is your phone off?"**

"**No… we need them on remember?"**

**She looked at him like he sopke in jiberish. Calleigh took both of their phones shut them off and stated if she was interuptted right in the middle of having sex with him **_**again **_**she would flip being Eric was more than happy that she turned off the phones now they could really have a amazing morning.**

**Little did they know they got a call out! Guy just killed anohter man in a drug store, supsect was on foot. So Horatio decided to call his two best...well lets just say the guy got away. And they havnt found him yet.**

**~END FLASHBACK~**

The next day the station was cleared for warkiong and Calleigh and Eric went to work as if nothing ever happened. They had a tough case a guy, Manny Turner, was a suspect of killing and tortureing 18 women. The problem was Calleigh had a hard time focusing on her work. She was hiding a pregnacy that could possibly get them both was starving and on top of that her mind kept drifting back to the day Jesse died, how she felt responsible and she was standing in the lab where Jesse had been. Then she thought about those pictures and how she felt responsible for the guy in the drug strores murder. She just needed to get out of was interuppeted by horatio walking in the room.

"_Ma'am just got an anonomus call out possible break in take Eric I'll email you the address."_

"_But, im working on the pictures for the turner case."_

"_Ill take it from here."_

"_Alright thanks." _Calleigh couldn't argue with that.

Yes, she had an excuse to leave that place. She grabbed Eric and they headed of to the scene. The car ride seemed like forever, neither of them talking becasuse both of their minds were in a different place. 'Pull it together Delko' Eric thought to himslef. He couldn't be weak in front of her. They arrived at the scene and before getting out of the hummer Eric grabbed Calleighs hand.

"_Its gunna be alright."_

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because we'll get throught this… together."_

Boom! A loud noise came from the house, it sounded like a speaker blowing.

"_What the hell was that?" They both smiled because they said it simultanusly._

Intrigued they both got out of the car drew their guns and slowly approched the house. Eric protectivly stayed in front of her considering she was holding there was quiet strangely quiet. They banged on the door 'MDPD' no answer they did it again, no answer. Eric kicked in the door and they both rushed in. On oppisite ends of the house Calleigh and Eric were clearing the place. Someone had to be in the house they just heard that bang. Eric slowly searched the bedroom, under the bed, in the closet, through the bathroom. 'Gosh Calleigh was quiet. Im so stupid for leaving her alone' Eric nervously thought to himself. He called fror back up was about to turn around and….he fell to the gorund he could feel blood rushing for the spot he had just been hit.

"_Calleigh."_

Was all he could get out before he fell into complete darkness.

Eric awoke feeling like he had the worst hangover in the world. As he slowly became aware of his surrondings he was terrified. He was handcuffed to the wall and next to him lied Calleigh. She looked unharmed but still he was scared for her. She was also hand cuffed and her lip was bleeding.

"_Calleigh, Calleigh wake up!"_

"_Hmmmmm"_

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she saw him 'o my god' what had just happened? She couldnt really remember anything just that shed been carried into the back of a van. Both of their guns, badges and phones were'nt anywhere in sight.

"_You alright?"_

Calleigh could here the panic in his voice.

"_Yeah im fine you?"_

"_ about the… baby?"_

"_From what I can tell fine."_

"_BABY!"_

An unfamiliar voice came from the shadows.

"_Oh how sweet the murdering couple is having a baby. Well i'm not surprised have you seen those photos I've sent you. Jeepers don't you people ever give it a rest." _He looked at calleigh longer than she liked.

"_Well if I was dating the hot blonde bitch that I was working with I'd never give it a rest either. Good job man."_

If looks could kill that man would have been dead right hten and there.

It was him the guy who'd been harassing them, the guy whose brother was killed in the drug store. He walked over to the side of the room and took a huge swig of some kind of alcohol. Then he pulled something out of his pocket that caught the reflection of the light. As soon as calleigh saw what he had tears filled her eyes but she dare not let them fall. She looked at Eric and he noticed too.

"_What do you want from us?" _Eric screamed a little louder than he wanted

"_Your blood!"_

.A scream. The sound of footsteps quietly fading.


End file.
